Grieving in the summer time(edited version)
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: (AU),Kate Beckett and Jim Beckett spend the summer with the Castle as they grieve the death of a mother/wife.(REVIEWS PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

Oh Jim, I'm so sorry", Martha said greeting them outside them Hampton's home," thank you Martha so much for letting us stay here", he said hugging her, behind him she saw a tall young girl, her eyes were darkened with mascara, black eye shadow and sadness, chestnut curls popping out of her hoodie, one earphone in her ear with loud music playing.

"You must be Kate?","you got me Sherlock", she said walking into the Hampton's home," she just needs sometime", Jim said to Martha," how long has she been in this wild child stage?", "I lost count, so how's your son Martha? "around causing trouble", Jim let out a little laugh," they will get along just fine than"

The next morning Rick pulled up on his motorcycle" nice bike", Kate said leaning up against a wall out the front,"hey you must be Kate?", "no I kidnapped her and I'm posing as Kate"," your funny, I'm Rick","hi","how are you enjoying the Hampton's? ","I'm a more city person", "what's not to like about the beach? ""I don't know I just don't like it".

Rick went into the house and walked into the kitchen," Richard Dear, I didn't think you were coming"," hello mother", he said kissing her on the cheek," Darling you remember Mr Beckett","Mr Beckett","me Jim son"," I'm very sorry for your loss, Jim"," thank you", he said putting his hand on his shoulder," so did you get the chance to meet Katie?","ah yes I did"," I very sorry if she said anything sarcastic to you, she's going through a stage"," it's alright Jim"

Kate was out in the pool yard, when Rick went to push her chair

" can you not"," I wasn't going to push you","but what if I did"," don't worry I know mouth to mouth","charming","it's Rick actually not to be confused with Prince Charming but if you do want to call me that you can"," why is that what all the girls call you?","why do you have it in your head I'm a playboy?","you just came across to me as a playboy"," OH just cause I'm rich and I have a holiday house in the Hamptons and I like wearing leather and riding a motorcycle just means I'm a rich bad boy playboy doesn't it Kate?","I'm","no save it"


	2. Chapter 2

ck got inside and slammed his door," Richard?", Martha called out puzzled on what was wrong.

"Richard Darling what's up?", she asks entering his room," I can't believe her mother"," what Katherine?"," yes little miss ray of sunshine, according to her I'm a playboy"," I'll talk to Jim darling, just remember the girl is going through a rough time"

"Katherine Beckett", her father shouted and knocked on her door," yes"," we need to talk young lady"," I know"," the Castles have being nothing but nice to have us here for the summer and you just go ahead and be so rude, you go say your sorry to Rick"," I will"," his gone to a party, you go say your sorry and spent some time with people your own age maybe find a girl to be friends with to spend the summer with"," okay dad"

"Hey Rick", she said running outside after him," can I come to the party with you?, my dad said I have to come with you","fine"

"Before we go into the party I just wanted to say sorry, I misjudged you","lucky I believe in second chances, now come on".

Kate made her way to the back of the house it was so hot in house and she needed some air,"excuse me?", she said trying to get out the door but someone was blocking her,"what are you doing, can you please move?", she asked once again,"I'm Josh","I'm Kate now I have asked you two times can you please move?","never seen you around here before?","I'm here for the summer","well", his arms moved from the door which made Kate scared,"I can show you a good time, just come with me", she punched him when he grabbed her wrist,"what's the matter?","no let me go"

"Oi Davidson get lost", Ricks friend Javier call out, he walked towards her and Josh left,"thank you","ll take you to Rick"

"Oi Ricky boy, I found your friend she was with Davidson", she could see how angry he was, she was supposed to stick with him at the party,"come on", he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Ow, stop it Rick you're hurting me","I said stay with me","I'm sorry, it was too hot I was just looking for a place to get some air","what if Javier hadn't found you, do you know what he would have done","yes I know","your dad would kill if he found out you did it with him","I'm sorry, I'll stick with you","no were going home","okay"


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING CONVERSATION BETWEEN RICK AND KATE IS ABOUT DEATH.**

They walked home along the road nothing it was quiet, she wrapped her arms around herself the sea breeze getting to her, he took off his jacket and handed it over to her," Take it"," thank you", she put it on and it warmed her up.

"I'm sorry for shouting and hurting you Kate"," it's alright","how is your wrist?", "it will be fine, why do you hate Davidson so much?", "he trick my little sister into believe that he loved her but he didn't he just wanted to get into her pants and he did, people started talking and spreading rumors, so my sister my sweet baby sister took her own life", oh Rick"," I didn't want to see the same thing to you", he unlocked the front door," this will be just between us two"," okay", she went to give him his jacket" keep it, it looks good on you", she tried to stop the blushing

That night she hugged his jacket and pretend it was him, pretending they were cuddling, it smelled like him.

**2 weeks. Later.**

Kate woke up to the sun acting like a blanket over her, the waves looked so good, she decided to go for a run.

"Oh hey Rick", she said walking into the kitchen,"hey where are you going?", "running, explore the town a little, you want to come?", "I would if I could Kate, but I have plans","alright see you later".

Kate started to walk on the beach, when a voice called," Kate", it was Rick sitting on the beach with two girls and two boys," come sit with us?" sure"

Kate walked over and Rick moved over so, she could sit on his towel," this Ryan and Jenny, you know Javier and that's Lanie, this is Kate"

"I'm going in", who's coming?" Lanie asked," I will", Jenny said standing up," can I come?" Kate asked,"yeah", Lanie said back.

Kate screamed but it was a playful scream, as Rick tossed her over his shoulder," I'm going to get you back so bad Castle for dunking me", all his friends called them Castle so she joined in.

The whole group watched as they laid both on the sand, they watched as Castle nearly kissed Kate, till Ryan joined the group,"um hey guys there're kids at this beach," they both broke apart"

"Um dads probably looking for me", Kate said," see you at home Kate"

Lanie and Javier death stared Ryan,"what?","you're stupid", Lanie said smacking him over the head.


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner table was quiet,"you two are awfully quiet, did something happen?" Jim spoke out," no", they both said at the same time both keeping their head down.

"Have you seen your group of friends?" Martha asked Rick,"yeah, I saw them today at the beach", "did you go Kate?", Jim asked," no I went running, just to clear my head".

"I'm full", Rick said, Kate looking up at him," upstairs", Rick mouthed to her, she nodded back, Rick stood up and went upstairs, a couple of minutes later Kate went upstairs.

"Rick?" she called out when she reached the top of the stairs, Rick's door opened and Kate went in and closed the door.

"We need to talk about the near kiss","yeah we should before it gets any more awkward"," we were just playing around right?" Rick asked,"yeah, if we had kissed it would have meant nothing", Rick nodded," right?", Kate asked," no".

"Do you think we should, just to see if it meant anything?" Rick asked," I guess we could".

They both leaned in to kiss each other, he cupped her cheeks.

"Do you think they are you know?" Jim asked," dating?", Martha asked,"yes","do you want me to check on them?", Martha suggested," please", Jim answered.

When Martha walked in she saw, her son and Kate kissing.

they two broke apart right away," we can explain", Rick said," well explain away", Martha said

"Kate and I did see each other at the beach, I asked her to hang out with me and my group we were playing around and I landed on top of Kate and I don't know why but I went to kiss her till Ryan broke it off and the kiss you saw just then was to see if it would mean anything to us"," and did it?" Martha asked.

They both looked at each other, puzzled on what the other person was thinking.

Did it mean something to him? Kate thought in her head.

Did it mean something to her? Rick thought in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the answer?" Martha asked

" can we have a little time to think about it", Kate asked.

"alright but leave the door open, just remember darlings if you two do end up going out,you really need to think about it, it's only the start of the summer, you're in the same house for the rest of the summer what happens if something goes wrong?"

Rick sat on his bed.

" she has a good point if we screw up, it's not going to end good".Kate spoke out

" Not if we make it work"," have you had any relationships before"," no so if we went out you would be my first girlfriend, would I be your first boyfriend"," yes you would"

The room was quiet

"so what do we do" Rick asked

"I don't know maybe we should think about it overnight"

" until tomorrow Kate"

" couldn't you just say goodnight"

" until tomorrow sounds more hopeful"

"alright goodnight Rick"

Jim knocked on her door.

" Katie are you asleep"

"no"

he walked in and sat on her bed.

" are you okay?"

"yeah I was thinking"

" about I certain someone up the hall"

"maybe"she smirked.

" I knew this was bound to happen you throw two teens in a house together and you get a summer romance"

" so my summer is a Nicholas sparks book is it".

Jim laughed at his daughters comment

"You know Katie I met your mother in the summer when I was your age, she was my first love and first girlfriend"

"you guys never told me",

you never asked"

"alright thanks dad"

" night Katie"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is the back story on the night about Johanna's death.**

_Kate Beckett was in her room when she heard a tap on her window._

_" Carly? ", Kate asked opening up the window._

_" Kate good news ", Carly said stepping inside._

_" What? "_

_" I know a person who could get us into a college party "_

_" it's ten o'clock on a school night "_

_" so "_

_"I can't go "_

_" For one hour "_

_" okay "_

_Kate felt uncomfortable at the college party. Drunk boys and dirty dancing she felt really bad about lying to her parents. She should be at home studying for a history test she and tomorrow._

_Kate snuck out of the party. She walked through the streets of New York lonely and cold._

_Digging into her pocket she found some coins to put in the phone booth._

_" Johanna Beckett ", her mother answered._

_" Mom "_

_" Baby girl, what are you calling for your in your room aren't you "_

_" No I snuck out with Carly, it was a drunk college party and I'm scared can you please pick me up"_

_" sure honey "_

_" I'm sorry mom "_

_" will can talk later "_

_They drove home silence filled the car. They drove down a dimmed road a fox ran out into the road._

_" Katie, Katie ", she heard her fathers voice say._

_Slowly she opened her eyes everything hurt._

_" Daddy ", she whimpered._

_" Hey sweetie your awake "_

_" where's mom? "_

_" I'm sorry, sweetie but there was nothing the doctors could do "_

_She held back her tears but she couldn't help it they dripped down her cheeks._

_" No ", she whimpered, he tried to put his hand on hers but she pulled away her hand._


	7. Chapter 7

Kate sneaks up behind Rick and covers his eyes with her hands

.  
" I've gone blind, someone help me I have gone blind "

She holds back her laugh and rolls her eyes.

" hang wait i know this game "

He thinks about it.

" is it the girl of my dreams?"

She smiles and her cheeks go red.

" yes "

" well it's Stacey then "

" no "

" I give up "

She moves her hands from his eye and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his temple.

Kate moves next to him.

" whose Stacey?"

" I was just teasing you Kate "

" I know but I wasn't sure if it was a girl you have a crush on "

" I don't even know a Stacey "

" so if I were to become your girlfriend, would you tease me like that all the time "

" your going to be girlfriend ", his face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day.

" yeah "

He takes his hand in hers and she rest her head on hi shoulder, he kisses her head and rests against her head as they watch the sunset.

Martha and Jim watch from the window.

" He will take care of her right?" Jim asked Martha.

" He won't let anything hurt her Jim, I think they are good for each other "

" Johanna was my first girlfriend and we were their ages "

Tears start pooling in his eyes, Martha looked over at him.

" she loved you Jim, in high school all she wanted to talk about was you and then when she had Kate she loved her too "

" I know Martha but could you just excuse me "

**reviews please **


	8. Chapter 8

Kate had her arms wrapped around her boyfriends waist, he cupped her cheeks as they kissed in the kitchen.

Martha walked into the kitchen to see her son and his new girlfriend making out she coughed to make them break about.

" darlings as happy as I'm that you two are together the kitchen is a place of eating not making out you two are lucky that it was me that saw you two and not Jim "

" I'm going to take a shower ", Kate said walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Rick went to walk out of the room when Martha called out.

" Richard we have something to talk about, now me and Jim think that you two are a good match, It's okay to make out Rick but don't let it go pass making out "

" your worried I'm going to get Kate pregnant? "

" I understand that your at an age were you exploring new feelings but there's no rush it's one of those moments in life you can only have once "

" Mom we have only been dating for two weeks and were only seventeen "

" I know darling but sometimes feelings get in the way of your thinking, I'm trying to tell you make sure you two love each other madly but for now get to know each other a bit more "

" okay mom "

" and one last thing, we need to talk about a rule "

" yes "

" any room you two are in the door must stay open and me or Jim we check on you too, understood "

" yes "

**reviews please**


	9. Chapter 9

They both sat down on the lounge.

" do you want to watch the breakfast club?" Rick asked.

" yeah sure ", she sat down on the lounge

Rick cleaned the disc then put it in the DVD, he sat down next to her she cuddles into her.

Jim walked in to check on them to see them sitting up, his arm wrapped around her waist and her hand on his cheek as they kissed.

" Hey who wants popcorn " he said putting popcorn on the coffee table.

" and how about we turn up the lights just a little, it's bad to sit in the dark with a bright screen "

" and how about we open the curtains,get that beautiful sunshine in "

" dad?"

" yes "

" it's raining "

" maybe later, alright you two want a drink, Rick you like thirsty "

" I'm good Mr Beckett "

" I'll just get you guys one just in case "

Jim exits the room to get a drinks. He walks in and puts the glasses of water next to the popcorn. He seats next to Kate.

" what are you two watching " Jim questions.

" the breakfast club " Kate answered.

" I love that movie "

" dad you've never seen the breakfast club "

" yes I have, that character "

He points to the tv.

" that is Charlie sheen " Jim goes on

" dad that's not Charlie sheen that's his bother "

The room goes quiet till Jim speaks again,

" this movie doesn't seem to be a make out movie "

Rick spits out his drink.

" are you alright, Rick ", Jim questions.

" yeah I'm fine, just choked on water "

" funny you choke on water but not my daughters tongue when it was in your mouth"

" dad ", Kate said getting off the lounge.

" what's the matter sweetie "

" your so embarrassing "

Kate stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate was seating at the dinning table with one of her legs on the ground and one not on the ground.

" Katie ", her father said walking into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and put her other leg on the ground. Kate noticed a briefcase in  
his hand.

" are you going to the city?" Kate questioned him.

" yeah I have something's to do at work, do you want to come back and see some of your friends we will be back tomorrow "

" No,Lanie and everyone else is coming over "

" alright i"ll see you tomorrow "

He kissed the back of her head.  
A little after Jim left. Martha came into the kitchen.

" darling Im going to a yoga retreat, can I trust you and Richard here "

" yeah and plus were going over to Ryan's house and you know what she's like "

" alright, bye darling "

" bye "

As soon as the door shut Kate put her dishes in the sink and rushed up stairs.  
Kate opened Ricks door the room was dark he was laying on his back with open arm on his chest.

She closed the door and walked towards the bed he pushed his hair off his forehead.  
Kate pushed back the sheets and moved his arm. She climbed onto him and moved his arm to waist and rested her head on his chest.  
Rick started to stir he opened his eyes to see Kate on his chest.

" Kate "

He ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him.

" my dad and Martha are out for the weekend "

" seriously they left as here by ourselves "

" I told them we were going to Ryan's "

" Katherine Beckett you naughty girl "

She giggled while he cupped her cheeks and pull her into a long kiss.

He flipped over so he was on top.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER RATED M and please vote on the poll on my profile page. Its about this story.**

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands travelled up her legs which she didn't mind at first till he kept going more and more up her leg and then he started to play with her undies.

She broke the kiss off and he gave her a strange look till he realised what he was playing with he moved his hands quickly.

" oh my god Kate, I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the moment and "

Kate put her finger on his lips.

" be my first " she whispered.

" what Kate "

" please Rick if we do this we will always belong to each other forever "

" okay "

He took off her sleep shirt to reveal her underwear.

She gasped when he left soft kisses down her body

He kissed around her bra she arched her back so he could take off her bra. He played with strap trying to undo it till it came off.

Rick tongue circles her nipple making her moan and run her fingers through his hair.

" oh oh oh ", she keeps breathless moaning.

His tongue enters her wet folds.

She lets out a loud moan and holds onto the sheets her head leaning back into the pillow it's like something has taken over her body.

She goes back to breathless moaning and running her fingers through his hair.

" oh my god yes babe yes "

Her body started shaking she didn't know what was going on but she felt like she was going to explode.

He kissed back up her body and then rested next to her on the bed. She cuddled into him he wrapped his arm around her waist and she kissed his chest.

" my turn" she said.


End file.
